Game Mechanics
Mechanics Movement: Movement of the player character will have the standard controls of WASD. To look around in the first-person perspective the player will use the mouse. The player can also press control to ‘creep' which reduces footstep noise and makes the character harder to spot. The player can also run using shift to get away quickly from whatever is chasing her. This, however will increase the noise of her footsteps increasing the chance that Bloody Mary will spot her. Mirrors: The player has the option to pick up and move/rotate some mirrors by clicking on them and carrying them to a new position. This will lead to interesting puzzles and tactics to avoid Mary. Clues: The player can interact with clues by left clicking on them when highlighted. Text will pop up explaining the clue. The clue will be added to the inventory where they can be accessed at any time. The clue will be added to the inventory where they can be accessed at any time. Checkpoint System: The level will have checkpoint rooms, which will be signposted by being well lit and having no mirrors. To make the system as simple as possible the player just has to enter with it automatically saving. The rooms will be designed to share a consistent look, so the player always knows that there is a checkpoint room coming up. Inventory System: The player can press tab to view their inventory. They will have a files tab which allows them to access the picked-up clues. Items can also be picked up like clues and can be accessed in their own inventory subsection. Mirror System: Bloody Mary will be roaming through the house at certain points in the game, through the ‘mirror world’. The mirrors which will be scattered around the house, act as a window into the real world where the player character is. She will roam around this world looking through the mirrors trying to hunt down the player. The player must hide from mirrors in rooms by hiding behind objects and turning them, so they face the other way. Mary can also hear players movement, so they must also utilise the creep mechanic to stay quiet. Smashing Mirrors: The player will get a hammer item later in the game and must smash all the mirrors in the house. They will have to complete this by getting close to the mirrors and left clicking to swing the hammer. This will prove to be risky as it means Bloody Mary will be closer to the player and can attack them more easily. Smashing mirrors will also enrage her making her quicker and more volatile, adding a progressive difficulty curve. Health System: The health system will be displayed using the player characters eyes. They will essentially have four lives. Each life being represented by a scratch from Bloody Mary. The first scratch will damage the player characters left eye making the game seem foggier. On the second scratch, the player will lose their left eye making it even foggier, the third scratch will then move to the right eye. On the final scratch, the player character will go blind and it will be game over. As the player finds it harder to see it means they will find it harder to locate mirrors and avoid them, adding to the progressive difficulty. Hiding: The player has the option to hide in small spaces like cupboards, to get away from Mary when necessary. This will create the sensation of vulnerability and powerlessness as they watch Mary prowl through the mirrors. Throwable Items: The player can also pick up items scattered around the house and throw them by holding in left click, aiming and then letting go. An arc will show players the trajectory of the thrown object. The thrown item will make a loud noise distracting Mary, helping the player move through a room where she may be patrolling. Bloody Mary: Bloody Mary will patrol around her own mirror space taunting and attacking the player. If she sees or hears the player she will lash out at them causing potential damage and may also chase after them. As the game progresses Mary's power will grow and she will be able to enter the real world temporarily looking for the player. This will also help with Mary's mobility as mirrors begin to be smashed. Thomas Crowe 1701698 ... Category:Browse